Voxman
• • • • • • • • • }} Voxman is the slash ship between Professor Venomous and Lord Boxman from the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes fandom. Canon Professor Venomous appears to be one of Boxmore clients. Their first interactions happens in "We're Captured", where Lord Boxman invited Professor Venomous to a dinner party. Professor Venomous wanted to cut ties with Boxman, but he ended up deciding not to, after learning his devotion in destroying the Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In this same episode, as Boxman fights K.O., Enid and Rad with a machine gun that shoot pies, it's implied Venomous finds him attractive, because Boxman is seen in a pink, shiny light and background, with his abs-under his fat-showing. After Venomous sees him shooting the heroes, he volunteers to do it. Boxman lets him shoot a pie with a letter "V" on it, sending to the sky. Venomous praises Boxman, and Boxman hugs him. In "Villain's Night Out", Boxman is excited to go to the villain party yacht, hosted by Milliam Billiam with Venomous. They were dancing and Boxman was singing so horribly that embarrassed Venomous. After crushing the party, and being everyone's mockery, Boxman reveals that he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks about him, and destroys Billiam's yacht. Professor Venomous declares himself very impressed with Boxman, and gives him a biochip maybe imitating a marriage request. In "Boxman Crashes", Professor Venomous discovers that Lord Boxman was spending the night in the trashcan at his house, Boxman wanted to stay in there after Darrell, one of Lord Boxman's henchmen, betrayed him at the end of "You're in Control" taking control of Boxmore. In this context, Boxman accidentally destroyed Venomous's house, which triggers Venomous and Fink. But Boxman builds a tricycle for Fink to destroy the plaza, which pleases her and reminds him the good in being a villain. Venomous buys Boxmore back from the board of investors, getting Boxman back in charge for them to command the company together. In "All in the Villainy", they are very concerned about Darrell and Fink's hate for each other. In this episode, they are shown to act like a family, having fun, going shopping and on vacation together. Also, they act like worried parents, and discuss the problem with Darrell and Fink in a table, simulating the classic "bed talk", so common for couples. At the end, they place their hands together while sitting in the lounge chair next to Ernesto. After seeing Darrell and Fink getting along with each other, Boxman and Venomous clasp their hands, crying. Also, Venomous says "we make a really good team after all, hey, Boxy?", what makes Boxman blush, and then, Boxman grabs Professor Venomous' hand, followed with a background sound of "aaaww" and applause. However, in "Let's Get Shadowy" it's revealed that Venomous himself is Shadowy Figure. Unaware of this, Venomous realizes it must have been a result of his experiments trying to get powers. Shadowy Figure gets angry when Fink tells Venomous, and takes over him in the episode "Carl". That makes Lord Boxman leave Boxmore and end his partnership with Venomous in the episode "Dendy's Video Channel". After "Let's Fight To The End", the episode "Thank You For Watching The Show" shows many, endings presented as short episodes, for multiple characters of the show, including Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous. When Boxman had retired, Venomous came to his house with a cake, a heart placed on the top with "I'm Sorry" written on it as best as he could. Which... According to Ian, he can't cook, meaning that he must've worked really hard on it. This serves as an apology for all of his past actions, like breaking up with Boxman and destroying stuff with his son, and Boxman simply. Revisited again in other 'episode' parts, Boxman and Venomous are both shown to have matching wedding rings, officially making them a married couple. Fanon On AO3, Voxman is the most written ship for both Venomous and Boxman. It is also the most written ship in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Gallery 118 Voxman (1).png 118 Voxman (2).png 118 Voxman (3).png 118 Voxman (4).png 118 Voxman (5).png 118 Voxman (6).png Voxman dancing.png Voxman dancing 2.png Voxman dancing 3.png Voxman dancing 4.png Boxman on Venomous' chest.png Voxman smirk.png Voxman evil smile.png Voxman place hands.png Voxman cry and clasp hands.png HUSBAND 2.png Navigation